The Hoodie
by LycoX
Summary: Malia, seeing the girlfriends of Lacrosse players wearing their jerseys and hoodies, decides she wants to wear Stiles'.


**The Hoodie**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Many thanks to imnotleavingyou24 from Tumblr for allowing me to write out this thought of her's/his! Takes place after season 4.**

* * *

It'd been a thing she noticed some time ago but hadn't really questioned it. As at the time she and everyone else had been too busy dealing with things like the Deadpool and all the crap that came with it to really put much focus on it. That, and it wasn't as much of a thing at the time as it is now. She'd even noticed Kira doing it with Scott's and the fact he could barely keep his eyes off of her while she wore it was noticeable as Hell. And Malia soon found herself wanting to know why Kira and those girls were wearing the Lacrosse jerseys and hoodies when it was their boyfriends' stuff and even wanting to do it with Stiles too beyond a shirt or two of his. So with a plan in mind, as Lydia seemed to know a lot of things in her view, she went to the Redhead for answers at her seriously way too big of a house. One that could give any territory invader more than one opening to invade and attack if they so wished. But that would be an issue to talk about later. "I have a question." Began the girl without waiting for a greeting or to be noticed by the Redhead who was absorbed in that Bestiary thing she'd been told about.

Lydia only had slightly jumped over her sudden arrival and she felt she should be proud of herself for that one! "Malia!? When did you get in here!?"

"Just now. You were too into that book to really even notice anything. Which, you know, that could have been a bad thing if I was here to attack you."

"Well lucky for me, you're not here to attack me, right?"

"No, then I wouldn't be able to do what I came here to do." Answered Malia matter of factly.

"And there's that progress Stiles talks about."

Lydia then marked where she was in the Bestiary and closed it to give the girl her undivided attention. "So, what brings you here exactly?"

"Jerseys and hoodies."

"Come again?" Asked the genius Redhead in confusion.

A slight huff escaped the other girl. "I've seen girls wearing those Lacrosse jerseys and hoodies that the boys wear. Usually the ones who are dating the Lacrosse players and-"

"You're wondering why they do that?" Guessed Lydia correctly.

"Yes!"

This got a smile from the Redhead as she patted down on a spot on her bed for Malia to sit on and she quickly did so. Though Lydia felt a small bit of sadness for the girl since she had no clue about this kind of thing. "Well, for one, its show support. Another, is to show that they are proud to be the girlfriend of a Lacrosse player and want to wear their boyfriend's jersey or hoodie. There's also the reason that some girls do it just to ensure potential competition doesn't try anything."

Malia nodded, taking all that in. "So, I don't have to wear Stiles' jersey or hoodie if I don't really want too?"

"Nope. Though I don't think he would want you too anyway."

"What? Why not?" Asked the Werecoyote confusedly.

"Well, he doesn't consider himself to be a good player, even though I and others think he is as he does have his moments. And cause of his this, I think he wouldn't want you to wear either of those things cause he doesn't want you to feel embarrassed by him for wearing it."

That made the girl even more confused. "But… I wouldn't be embarrassed by that at all."

"Then you may want to tell him that then, sweetie."

Malia nodded seriously. "I will." She then raised up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door to leave but stopped and looked back at Lydia.

"Thank you." She said seriously.

"Anytime at all."

A smile came from the dark haired girl and then left, allowing for Lydia to get back to work in trying to find out just what Jordan Parrish was. Though she hoped the girl got through to Stiles' way of thinking. As if anyone can do it, it would be her! A short time later would see Malia at Stiles', sitting on his bed while he worked on what he liked to call the 'So you've just been introduced to the Supernatural' pamphlet guide. One he was intending to give to Scott's dad once Scott himself had a talk with the guy. Who was due to return pretty soon from wherever he had to go too. Stiles had even made plans to make more copies of the guide to give to those who came to know about the Supernatural in the future. Even if they had no real intention of joining in on it. "What would you think if I wore one of your Lacrosse jerseys?"

"Um, what?" Asked the pale teenager in confusion as where did that one come from!?

"I asked what would you think if I wore one of your Lacrosse jerseys? Or even your hoodie?"

"I'd wonder why you were wantin' to since I don't see any reason for you to do that?"

As seriously, he sucked and he didn't want his girlfriend to be embarrassed cause of that since just about everybody in the school knew how much he sucked. Plus, he wanted to avoid some potential chaos being caused by an angry Werecoyote after possibly seeing something as an insult towards her or himself thank you very much! "There's plenty of reason. Like showing support for my boyfriend and cause I genuinely want to wear it. And think about it this way, I still tend to feel cold so if I wore your hoodie, it'd help keep me warm."

"Yeah, but I have other hoodies that you can wear that could help do the same thing. You have hoodies too for that matter."

"But it wouldn't be the same!" Tried the girl as she got off the bed and came over to her boyfriend and knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

A sigh came from Stiles as he looked right back at her. "Yeah, well, I just don't want you too, okay? I don't want you bein' embarrassed by me since I suck and all."

"Stiles." Growled Malia.

Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't budge on the matter. Forcing her to take matters into her own hands when the next game day came around. Stiles had clearly thought himself a genius when he kept her from wearing any of his jerseys by hiding all but one of them since he needed it for the game. Even if he did think he wasn't gonna even get to play. But he had failed to ensure that at least one of his Lacrosse hoodies were hidden. Mostly thanks to his dad as he had known what Malia was wanting to do and even approved of it. Something that made him like the girl even more for that matter. So she proudly showed up in blue jeans and her bofyriend's hoodie alongside a smiling Lydia. And making sure Stiles caught her wearing it and grinning smugly at him much to Lydia's amusement. The Sheriff, Kira's parents, and Mrs. McCall even found amusement in the whole thing since it had been quickly known about what Malia was wanting to do where Stiles' stuff was concerned. And as the game went on and Stiles got to play, Malia cheered for her man as loud as she could.

Not giving a damn if anyone took issue with it as she had no reason to not be proud of being Stiles' girlfriend. Hell, she even cheered for him when he did something bad! Providing encouragement for him as well, much like he would do for her when it came to something like Math. A subject she still hated with a passion! And once the game was over and Beacon Hills came out on top once again, Stiles would approach her and ask why the heck she'd worn the hoodie. Along with how she even managed to find one! "Well, your dad helped with that. And, I wore it cause I wanted to show how proud I am of you, that I'm more than willing to wear your hoodie to show it. For me, its like when you're proud of me for getting something right in Math or any other school thing that I really tried my best with."

"I'm proud of you, Stiles, for trying as hard as you could, no matter what."

There was a suspicious gleam in her boyfriend's eyes as he looked at her in surprise over what had been said. A smile then broke out across his face and before Malia knew it, she was being kissed by him. And she quickly kissed him back as she wasn't one to waste an opportunity like that! Cheers could even be heard from the others as they kissed until they parted. "It means that much to you huh?" Asked the young man seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, yes it does."

Her answer made him smile automatically and he knew then and there that fighting against it was a lost cause. "Then you can wear it as much as you want then. Who knows, maybe with your support, I'll be even better."

Malia kissed him happily for that one. "I still want you to wear it from time to time, that way it still has your scent."

"I can work with that."

Another sweet kiss was shared between the two before he went off to get showered while having the biggest smile on his face. "I knew he'd see things my way." Said a smug and happy Malia.

"That you did, sweetie, that you did." Replied Lydia happily and with a grin on her lips.

As time went on, Malia would continue to wear that hoodie, no matter how faded out it got to show her ever continuing pride of the man she loves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This was pretty enjoyable to write! May there be much enjoyment of this one!**


End file.
